


[Vid] Sexy and I Know It

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [4]
Category: Multi-Fandom, multi - Fandom
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl, look at those bodies. (Vividcon 2012 Club Vivid Premiere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Sexy and I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Our first-ever Club Vivid vid, which premiered at Vividcon 2012. Many thanks to our betas! (The full list of fandoms used is in the end notes.)

Youtube link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPvq5461YDA>

Downloads:

[ mp4, 75 MB, 636 x 368](http://flummery.org/sexy/sexy636_multi_flummery.mp4)

[ mp4, 28 MB, 400 x 240](http://flummery.org/sexy/sexy400_multi_flummery.mp4)

[ mp4, 10 MB, 400 x 240](http://flummery.org/sexy/sexy400sm_multi_flummery.mp4)

Comments (including crit) also welcome on our [Dreamwidth post](http://flummery.dreamwidth.org/29001.html) or [Livejournal post](http://flummery.livejournal.com/29008.html)!

**Author's Note:**

> Alphabetical list of fandoms used:
> 
> Avengers, Big Eden, Blazing Saddles, Boston Legal, Boy Meets World, Buffy tVS, Burn Notice, Captain America, Criminal Minds, Crusoe, Doctor Who, Due South, Farscape, Firefly, A Fish Called Wanda, Haven, Heroes, Highlander, Hornblower, Hot Fuzz, Iron Man (1 & 2), I Spy, In Living Color, Invisible Man, Leverage, Life, Life on Mars, Lost Girl, MASH, News Radio, Night Court, Now and Again, Odyssey 5, Persuaders, The Pretender, Quantum Leap, Red Dwarf, Sherlock (BBC), Star Trek: TOS, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, This Is Spinal Tap , Thor, Veronica Mars, White Collar, WKRP in Cincinnati


End file.
